1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electric coupling element and an optical connector using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors typically include a number of photoelectric conversion chips, such as two laser diodes or photo diodes, and a number of optical fibers. The photoelectric conversion chips emit or receive light carrying data to or from the optical fiber for data transmission. In certain circumstances, the light path between the photoelectric conversion chip and the optical fiber must be bent about 90 degrees to reduce a length or height of the optical connector. This may be achieved by a reflective mirror tilted at 45 degrees with respect to the photoelectric conversion chip and the optical fiber. However, the essential step of accurately aligning the reflective mirror with the photoelectric conversion chip is a complex and difficult process.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electric coupling element and an optical connector which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.